A bunch of flowers
by aki-tsuki
Summary: From whom are those flowers in front of her door everyday? Gou wants to find out but is she pleased with the result? One Shot!


**So I haven't been able to write anything fort he last few weeks because I have many things troubling me right now, and on top of that, school's devouring my soul. Yep, it's tough w **

**So I hope you excuse me for writing anything shitty, I just felt like writing a short lovey-dovey fanffic ^_^**

**Enjoy and I always appreciate reviews!~**

* * *

Gou stared the flowers in her hands. Red tulips. They were beautiful and her favourite flowers, indeed, but there was one thing bothering her.

_Who lays them in front of my door everyday?_

It has been like this now for one week. When she leaves the house to go to school those flowers were laying there in front of the door. And on top of that, there was always a note added, with a quote.

And this day, it said: A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love.

Gou didn't realize that she was smiling. Immediately, she forced herself to stop grinning like an idtiot. Because, well, could it be a stalker? But the red haired girl couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was somehow cute.

She had to figure out who that anonymous admirer was.

It was a saturday and Gou hadn't had to go to school. She woke up in the morning and the first thing she thought was: Will there be flowers when I open the door?

The teen jumped out oft he bed, searched for something nice to wear and sprinted down the stairs.

„Kou? Morning!"

She heard her mother shouting from the kitchen.

„Morning, mom~!"

„You're in a good mood, aren't you?"

Gou saw her mother's head peeking out oft he kitchen door, winking at her daughter.

„Well..kind of!"

She saw her mother smiling while she turned around to keep on doing whatever she did there in the kitchen.

Gou went on tot he front door and opened it, expecting another bunch of red tulips. But there was nothing.

_Maybe it's just on school days. _

Gou frowned and went back to her room. In her head, she already made a plan for next monday.

-MONDAY-

The young girl woke up earlier than usually. While she ran down the stairs, she hoped that the anonymous admirer hadn't come around already so that she could see who he was.

Behind the curtains, Gou found a spot where she could see the door and the front garden.

Cowered there, she waited. And waited. And waited.

After what felt like eternity, she saw a figure heading towards her house. Gou recognized that it was a boy, because of the height and shape, covered under a big sweater. The hood was pulled over the head, so Gou couldn't see the face or hair of the boy. But what was important for her was the bunch of red flowers in his hand.

The figure reached the path that led to the house and walked along it. Having reached the front door, the tall boy layed the flowers down on the mat..and pulled the hood over his head.

„SEIJUURO?!"

Gou shouted out and knew at the same moment that it was a bad idea. Because now, the boy was staring at her blankly. After a second of freezing, the red haired boy turned around and began running down the path, onto the street.

The girl didn't waste any moment of hesitation and rushed out oft he door, keen on stopping the boy and asking why he did that.

Gous determination made her faster. She wasn't a bad runner and now was the perfect time to use that skill.

The girl noticed that the ususal athletic boy was not in his top form because he was slower than her and so she reached him and grabbed his arm.

„Wait!"

Gou shouted out and stopped the much taller boy. Said person dropped his thought of escape and stopped running, Gou still grabbing his arm.

They both had to gasp for air for a few moments, before any oft hem could talk.

„What…WHY?"

Gou lifted her head to look into amber eyes staring back at her.

„Gou-kun! Nice to meet you here!"

Seijuuro smiled like nothing ever happened but only reaped an angry look from the smaller girl.

„Stop calling me like that, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Kou! K-O-U!"

Seijuuro didn't replay anthing just kept on smiling at her.

„Hmph!" Gou crossed her arms, sulking like a little kid. „Anyway, what are you doing? Are all those flowers from you?"

„Huuh, you caught me, Gou-kun!"

„Why do you do this?"

Seijuuro looked surprised. She still doesn't understand?  
The taller boy leaned down and pushed a soft little kiss on the girl's lips. Now she had to understand, right?

„Eeeek!"

Gou jumped back, hands pressed on her mouth. Seijuuro laughed at her reaction.

„Well, that's not the last one you'll get" He winked at her and turned around, walked down the street.

_Did he just..kiss me?_ Gou thought and still felt his lips on her own. Wasn't that bad at all. Allthough….

„Hey, Seijuuro! You can't just go around and steal a girl's first kiss!"

„I do this only with the girl I like, so you better get used to it soon!" Seijuuro shouted over his shoulder, didn't made a move to stop walking.

Gou clenched her wrists and started following the boy. Grabbing his arm once more, she turned him around and pushed her own lips on his for one more time. She had to stand on her topetips for that, but she didn't mind at all.

Seijuuro pulled the red haired girl in an embrace and held her in his strong arms. Suddenly he felt the girl's warm breath at his ear.

„Now we're even"

**-END-**


End file.
